


NOBODY

by guigui1122



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guigui1122/pseuds/guigui1122
Summary: 我有一段情呀，唱给诸公听





	NOBODY

1\.   
盛夏时节的上海，天暗得晚。  
黄浦江一湾碧水泛起缎缎白绫，一轮橙红的太阳周遭弥散着江上水汽的白色雾霭滑至地平线上。  
江面吹过阵阵晚风，随着水花哗啦啦的响着，倒是有几分凉意。  
不过大体还是闷热的烦人天气和腌臜作呕的鱼腥气味交汇在江上的码头，码头上的工人倒是全不在意赤脚搬运成捆的货物。  
若想寻个好去处，还得请您移步去租界街头。  
上海租界可是个好地方，红红绿绿的发光招牌就鳞次栉比地树在街道上。  
珠光宝气莺莺燕燕能从镶金的大门外窥探一二。  
街上零散几个过客，卖苦力的脚夫蹲在距舞厅不远处的马路牙子上，打扮得花枝招展的歌女尽情唱着“玫瑰玫瑰我爱你”，西装革履的男人觥筹交错。  
时不时一男一女或是几男几女的招徕黄包车，走进良夜的黑暗中。  
黄浦江的活计与他们无关的，更不必说北方狰狞的枪炮。  
2.  
张远，新晋上海虹桥机场保卫团一营营长——原来的营长回去奔丧的路上叫马匪一刀夺了性命。  
新官上任，手下几个兵自然希望着提携，便带张远来了燕春院。  
燕春院位于国富路上不算很出眼的一处，但因其男女通吃名妓多样，成了实打实的青楼雄头，但你若愿意，它就是单纯供人消遣的戏曲院子。  
虽说置身洋楼洋园，燕春院确实极为标致的传统式中式回型阁楼。  
通共三层，一楼是艺伶表演的场地，圈出来的口字是露天红布舞台，边边角角种着仔细打点过的牡丹，4月初的花季时朱红的、明黄的、绛紫的，一大片一大片满是的。  
二三层用来接客的房间倒是大同小异，一扇刺工精巧的四折屏风将房间隔为两部分。  
都是红色凤凰刺绣的纱帐围起来的供颠鸾倒凤的床，都是小叶紫檀雕着浮花的木桌，都是小巧玲珑的景德白瓷杯。  
门口时常站着三两个着有锦缎旗袍的女人，擦着雪白的腻子、粉嫩的胭脂还有艳红的唇彩。  
旗袍边线勾勒出女人们丰盈饱满的胸膛和翘臀还有芊芊一握的窄腰。  
张远进来时，一个穿着水色旗袍挥舞鹅黄的的手帕像显摆一只刚出生的小鸡崽般拉住他。  
虽说旗袍看似精巧，近看做工倒非四绣之一不值一提。  
想来最好的青倌是不肯放在外面显示的。  
徐连长将张远拉进门，没有理会扑上来的莺莺燕燕，带他直接去往二楼。  
未曾见人，悠扬的琴声经过雕梁画壁的走廊蹦跃进张远的耳朵，琴倒是弹得极好。  
徐连长毫不吝惜的夸赞这琴妓，“营长，这家的琴师技艺高超的很，您在上海找不出第二个。”  
琴妓花名小雪，倒是人如其名。皮肤凝雪般白皙仿佛轻轻一握就能掐出印子来。  
琴妓长得模样也很俊俏，一双水汪汪的桃花眼就把人魂都勾没了，挺立的鼻梁，红樱桃的小嘴，明眸皓齿，比院里小姑娘们都耐看。  
只可惜，是个哑巴，不仅哑，脑子好像也不大好使。  
张远不知情也不能免俗，一眼相中。  
3.  
刘洲成喜欢那个妓子很久了，但他没有足够的钱，只能听他唱个曲。  
他多喜欢那个叫小五的妓子啊，喜欢到两天只吃一个白面馍馍也要给小五买支簪子。  
这天，刘洲成像往常一样来燕春院找小五，喜形于色有什么天大的好事。  
可他没想到会有人在燕春院闹事，这是十几年来都没有过的情况。  
他看见穿着青衫夹袄的小五倒在地上，固定发髻的金簪磕在地上，玉白色的珠穗散落一地。  
他看见小五那个会弹琴的好朋友一脸惊慌的站在人群中间，一个好看的小傻子。  
他看见拉着小雪的军爷气场两米八，无人敢吭一声，尤其他身后的副官已经掏出了枪。  
老鸨疲于应付这群来势汹汹的军爷，毕竟虹桥机场保卫团是整个上海唯一一只中国驻军了。  
刘洲成虽说没看到事情的经过，心里也猜了十分八九。  
无非就是为首的军官不知情看上了卖艺不卖身的小哑巴，步步守在小哑巴身边的小五岂肯让军官把人带走，起了老鸨都解决不了的争执。  
不管怎么说，篓子都是小哑巴惹出来的，刘洲成将揣在怀里都焐热的钱袋丢给老鸨，拉着小五就去了他的闺房。  
进去到没有心急火燎的脱衣服，刘洲成知道小五在担心那个小哑巴，“早晚都是要买的”  
做这行的哪有不沾身的道理。  
“五，我好不容易拿到钱的”  
接着衣服被褪下，两人倒在铺过绛红丝衾上，“我等这一天好久了”刘洲成伏在小五耳边。  
刘洲成曾肖想过小五善于吟唱的天籁歌喉发出动情的娇喘会是怎样一番情景，现在倒是觉得现实远比肖想的让人血脉喷张。  
刘洲成沉醉于小五光洁的圆滑的肩头，舌尖流连，变得水亮亮的。  
单薄皮肤包裹住的锁骨透露出羞涩的粉红，刘洲成埋头于诱人的锁骨窝，啮齿小动物一般细细撕咬。  
小五是燕春院的头牌，自然知道如何配合，虽然他不知道刘洲成如何得来的那笔不菲的银子，但总归是自己期待了很久的事情，呜呜呀呀毫不吝惜。  
胯下之物早就滚烫硬挺，刘洲成不再忍耐，嗯嗯呀呀的声音转了几个调，拔高几分。  
温润的小穴将巨物包裹得紧紧的，还一吸一吸，差点让刘洲成缴械。  
刘洲成好像置身桃源仙境，通身的快感一股脑地涌过大脑。  
情事过后，旖旎的气味还弥漫在空气中，两人瘫倒在绛红大床上，小五撑起有些酸软的身子，凑过去给了刘洲成一个浅浅的吻。  
如果忽略从隔壁传来的隐隐约约的哭噎声的话，还能算是一番温存场景。  
“小雪他……”  
“别想了，想也没用。”  
4.  
小雪不知道怎么的明明弹琴弹得好好的，突然就被穿着军装的男子拉住了胳膊。  
他记得之前也有油光满面脑满肠肥的男人用恶心的手指这样碰过自己，但会快被老鸨劝走，没有人会喜欢一个不会叫床的小哑巴，何况自己也不喜欢那些眼睛里掩不住下流龌龊目光的男人。  
眼前的男人身姿挺拔，一双小眼倒炯炯有神，坚毅的神情让他看起来不是来逛窑子更像是来搜寻细作的。  
不得不说，自己对这个男人有些好感，就是他手中的那把枪让小雪有些害怕。  
没有来的，他看到那个应该是第一次见的黑洞洞的物什觉得危险。  
小五今天穿了一身水湖色的衣衫，好看极了，心思细腻的他自然知道这是什么意思，“军爷，咱家小雪只弹琴不接客的”又用手指了指自己的头，“这里有问题，怕饶您雅兴”  
张远年少从军，多年自持让他对性事无太多要求，能抒发欲望即可，尤其眼前的漂亮人儿还是个小傻子，不怕让他听到些什么不该听的东西。  
小雪听了小五这番话在心里翻了个白眼，不过是懒得说话被当做哑巴罢了，怎么现在流言愈演愈烈自己成小傻子了。  
但念在小五一番好意，不去计较。  
但是，那个男人身后的同样穿军装的男人将小五推倒在地，他说，一个婊子多嘴多舌。  
老鸨来了，但看到枪噤声不语。  
最后，小雪还是被张远带走了，他有些庆幸带走自己的是让他有一分好感的男人。  
张远关房门前，朝着手下几个连长、参谋摆手，示意他们也去找自己的玩乐去。  
小雪抱着琴，还维持着原先的姿势站在房间里呆呆地望向张远，像只抱着胡萝卜突然被揪到陌生树洞的小白兔。  
“你没接过客吗？”张远解开武装带，将枪套放在桌子上。  
小雪怯生生地点一下头，将琴放在支架上——上级的闺房有供艺伶表演消遣的场地，削葱根般的手指在琴弦上翻飞，流淌出优扬的琴声。  
张远都脱掉中山式军装外套了，却听到《渔家傲》的曲调从身后传来。  
“塞下秋来风景异，衡阳雁去无留意……”张远想起前不久江西的血战，尸横遍野炮火轰鸣硝烟慌乱，未多加休整随即开赴下一个战场，还有更早的一二八抗战，杨浦路、北四川路成堆的白雪覆盖下的短衣短裤的十九路军。  
张远对上小雪因张远阻挠而突然停下来不解的面庞，吻上去，看到小雪因为惊吓而瞪圆的双眸，满意地舔过丰润的嘴唇。  
小雪不知道张远要做什么，毕竟平日里的接客不过是弹曲罢了，他是生气了么，小雪打量着眼前的人，是因为刚刚弹得《渔家傲》让他想起什么不好的记忆了么。  
小雪怯生生的扯住张远腰间一截白衬衣，修剪精细的圆润的指甲在衣服上留下折痕。  
随即，张远将小雪横抱起来丢至床上。  
看到小雪紧闭的双眼，一副惶恐紧张的样子，张远心生怜悯地想起小时候邻家的糯米团子一样的弟弟。  
脱去层层叠叠的苏绣衣饰，就能看到一衣带水的国度里巍峨火山之巅上一丛积雪般的玉体。  
小雪不肯张开眼睛，甚至双手紧紧攥着身侧褪下的衣衫，初经人事，除了些许知道嗯嗯啊啊的靡靡之声，多的是不会了。  
好在先天的优势弥补了技巧上的不足，张远单单望向那双溶进一个天池的桃花眼，就足够硬了。  
张远叼起小雪红润的像草莓布丁一样的嘴唇，细细舔舐还残存着一股子很淡很淡青草的清香和豆沙的甜腻，相必是先前进食的青团留下来的。  
这样，更像一只小白兔了。  
小巧的喉结随着呼吸一上一下地跳动，彰显了主人略显急躁的期待。  
张远伸手摸到身下人的腰身，细腻紧致，柔软但没有一丝多余的赘肉，唯一美中不足的是，奶油蛋糕一样的胸脯过于发达显得肩骨有些弯曲。  
将胸前的肉粒含在嘴里时，张远起了坏心，用手指尖抠挖起另一端的小物，引来小雪一声声含有水汽的甜腻呻吟。  
小雪的腰窝软得很，张远不禁手下力气重几分揉捏着。  
玩够了，开始做正事。  
张远从床头的木柜抽屉中拿出早就备好的胭膏——一般青楼都有的东西，两指挖出不少的一块填入还在闭塞中的小孔。  
即使有上好胭膏的润滑，进入的过程也是艰难而痛苦的。  
小雪紧紧抓住身下的床单，“嗯……疼……”，他不知道为什么刚刚明明让自己很舒服的爷现在要这样对自己，是又做错什么了吗。  
勉勉强强容进三指，张远抬头就看见小雪带雨梨花的小脸，眼眶红彤彤的，晶莹的泪珠顺着流入两侧的乌青发梢。  
看起来像是逼良为娼一般，张远无奈地扶额，将攻势转移向尚未挺立的玉茎。  
小巧的东西软趴趴地蜷在一起，在带有多年持枪的硬茧的手掌用力摩擦过，变得红肿，但不得不说，与激烈的快感相比，一点疼痛是微不足道的。  
“唔……啊……啊……”小雪像是留在干涸水滩中濒临窒息的鱼苗，大口呼吸，哼哼出不成调的声音。  
待小雪状况转好，张远终于将硬得几近狰狞的胯下之物送入他的体内。  
窄小火热的甬道紧紧贪恋张远的巨物，舒爽到张远头皮发麻，抽插的频率不再受到理智控制，墨穹中绽放出的绚烂烟花般快感包裹住张远。  
适应过前期不适的小雪也在张远奋力耕耘中获得快乐，“嗯……用力，啊……不要，唔……”  
“你不是会说话嘛，大家为什么要叫你小哑巴呢”一番风雨结束，张远侧身看向赤裸的人，一只手还在那人腰腹间打转转。  
“总——错，就不——说”一字一字地向外蹦，即使小雪本人努力否认，脑子有些问题也是板上钉钉的事实，这份回答是他为数不多的一个长句。  
“那你腿上的伤怎么来的？”  
张远从刚脱掉衣服就发现了，位于右侧大腿的一块盘曲丑陋的深褐色伤疤，在白皮映衬下尤为扎眼。  
小雪看着张远，眨眨眼睛，摇头表示自己记不得了。  
5.  
张远来自北方一个有些偏僻的小村庄，村里几十口人，都是同族。  
今儿从三姑家顺手拿了个包子，明儿在七叔家偷喝二两米酒，就是鸡毛蒜皮的小事提起来家家户户也没一个不清楚的。  
一起下河逮虾的毛头小子们有爷爷辈的也有侄子辈的，出了新春的祠堂，这都不算事。  
因此，一户外来的异姓人家，显得格外突兀。  
新来的这家姓马，从南方过来，家主看起来像是个文化人，带着结发妻子和垂髫之年的小儿。  
小孩长得明眸皓齿，像是招贴画里走出来的举着粉红桃花枝的娃娃，也有个很温柔的名字——马雪阳。

临风飘白雪，向日奏春阳。

虽说新来的小孩子长得招人喜欢，也奈不过村中玩伴都是光屁股时候结成队的，免不了受排挤。  
张远一开始也没少跟着他们做些欺负人的事，无非就是春天的时候抓了刚苏醒还在缓缓蠕动地毛毛虫装作不经意间丢进马雪阳的衣领，在人吓得哇哇大叫时笑着跑开；夏天的时候结伴去河边，马雪阳不会泅水就蹲在岸边看，冷不丁地被人拽下水；秋天刚摘下来的澄黄黄大鸭梨放在私塾的课桌上一转身就没了；冬天丢围巾丢手套再在光秃秃的树杈上找到再常见不过了。  
捉弄了几次，马雪阳像个榆木似的没有什么反应不去告状或者反抗，孩子们也就腻烦了。  
唯独有些不同的，倒是张远突然和马雪阳关系变好了。  
说起来，还算得上是救命之恩——张远前些日子因为季节变化得了急性气管炎，咳嗽好多天也不见效最后连学堂也不去了。  
大城市过来的见过世面的又会帮村里人写过年春联的马爸爸自然成了村里的教书匠，见张远好几天没来去张家一看，给副萝卜鸭梨的方子。  
很快，张远又能活蹦乱跳作天作地了。  
这样一来，张远感谢马先生，也就不好明着面捉弄马雪阳，再后来，小伙子们玩心散了，大家竟然成了朋友。  
有着张远刻意地讨好，两人感情逐渐情比金坚。  
“雪阳雪阳，这是我娘现炸的油炸糕，你趁热吃”张远不顾烫得发红的手指，将油纸包裹的东西献宝一样给马雪阳。  
这天，张远带马雪阳去看他从来没见过的狍子——一种看起来傻不愣登的动物，像马雪阳一样——但张远没好意思说出来。  
张远带马雪阳看狍子，狍子没见着倒叫大雪封路，视线所及一片白皑。  
一个没注意，马雪阳掉进猎人捕兔子的陷阱里，陷阱上盖着一层干草，干草又被积雪覆盖，马雪阳一脚踩空摔了进去。  
坑不深，但有用来杀兔子的猎刀，刺透马雪阳的右大腿，反光的锐利刀尖沾染鲜红的血迹。  
马雪阳疼得叫都叫不出来，最后，还是大两岁的张远最先缓过神来，边喊边跑跌跌撞撞地找大人来。  
劫后逢生的马雪阳和张远倒是老老实实了一整个冬天。  
“我们现在是什么？”  
“生死之交”

与孤有总角之好，骨肉之分。

6.  
军令在身，即使闲暇时日，张远也不敢过于放肆，草草带人沐浴后就离开了，张远知道那人是第一次也便比往常逛时更温柔一些。  
张远还有些问题想问老鸨，比如，小雪从哪里来的。  
北边，老鸨说，是从雪地里捡到小雪的，人发着高烧治好以后不跟人说话，只知道自己从北边来。  
小小一团缩在墙角，乱糟糟的头发打成绺，有几片枯叶夹杂其中，身上穿着看不出原本颜色的已经破破烂烂的粗布衣服。  
瘦瘦弱弱，脸上不知哪里蹭的灰，一直掉进泥沼的白兔。  
老鸨本来不想管的，这年头，哪处还没几个病死冻死饿死的人啊，但她看到小脏兔子即使烧得满颊通红却依然发亮的琥珀石的眼睛——是艮远地区神话里美杜莎才拥有的拾人心魄的眼睛——还是心软把人带走了。  
洗干净的小兔子长得乖巧叫人怜爱，老鸨琢磨着小孩长得模样极好养大了怕是毫不逊色现在的头牌。  
一来十年，小雪——源自捡到他那天上海的初雪天——成了燕春院最卖座叫好的琴妓。  
7.  
张远不是没想过马雪阳为什么会来到这样一个北方偏远的村庄，在他从马雪阳嘴里听说到从来没有见过的洋楼花灯以后。  
但很快，这些疑惑消逝在爬树掏鸟蛋，麦场驱麻雀无所休闲的活动中，伴随村村户户屋顶上缥缈的炊烟看远山夕阳不见。  
张远以为日子会这么过下去，直到看见村口持枪的凶神恶煞的警察。  
伐蒋檄文，一名知识分子天下兴亡情随家国的耿骨，带来的是大逆不道的囹圄之灾。  
东吴大学法学院的教授携妻子逃亡到北方偏僻荒凉的小村庄。  
马家院落被抄斩时，马雪阳正在和张远一起在玉米地里摘苞米，又粗又壮的苞谷得两人踮起脚一起用力才掰得下。  
“这，就是造反的下场”为首的警察宪兵挺着肚子一手卡住勒得紧紧的腰带一手晃动唬人的警棍。  
弃市在村口立即举行，十几户人家在荷枪实弹的押解下面无表情地看完赤血浸透土壤的过程，但是也没有人揭发马教授家还有个八九岁的孩子。  
当然，张远和马雪阳也混迹在人群中，张远用尽全身力气才压住想要去救爸爸妈妈的马雪阳，为了防止马雪阳的哭喊招来宪兵，张远还将小臂塞进马雪阳嘴里，顾不得疼痛和鲜血淋漓。  
尝到血腥味道的马雪阳突然停下来，饶是因为哭泣气息尚且不稳，安安静静地像其他人一样看完了全程。  
满天火光烧毁了马教授在这个世界上最后残留的东西，也烧毁了马雪阳的童年。  
天完全暗下来，张远带着马雪阳偷偷回了自己家，当然他先将人藏在自家院子的柴房里。  
“你个小兔崽子，还知道给老娘回来啊”屋子里传来鸡飞狗跳的声音。  
第二天马雪阳不知所踪，因为丢了一筐玉米而挨打的张远想起来时，人已经不见了。

回到营地的张远拉开抽屉看到了自己珍藏的已经停止滴答转动的怀表——来自对马雪阳的唯一念想，只有这个时候，张远才觉得那三年不是梦。

思念轻而易举就把我给占据

8.  
小五是小雪在燕春院认识的朋友，唯一的朋友。  
小雪不爱说话，久而久之就被人们当了哑巴，只有小五愿意陪在他身边，愿意听他因为高烧导致头脑不太清醒的不合逻辑的字数可怜的话语。  
小五可能带点混血，来自他也不知道的祖辈，长得浓眉大眼还带点异域风情，出落得亭亭玉立的。  
正值鲜衣怒马时期的小五自然是头牌中的头牌，愿意捧场一掷千金的五陵年少不在少数，一曲红绡不知数。  
小五一副好歌喉，配上红台角落里抚弦配乐的小雪，一时喧嚣的场景倒是几分贴切白乐天的“钿头银篦击节碎”  
再风光的妓子也是用来卖的，虽然身价高，但千金送春宵的也有。  
甚至，现在有了愿意替他赎身的人——从天津回来的霍家少爷——仅凭一面之缘，小五这样对小雪说。  
“喜——欢他？”小雪想起上次见的张远，张远说喜欢他要给他赎身，虽然到现在也没再见过。  
“不喜欢”  
小五想起来那个差点连饭都吃不饱还要看自己唱戏的刘洲成，刘洲成机灵活泼的颜笑还能跃然眼前。  
“没必要”小五又接着说，刘洲成没什么钱只能给他荆木簪子，远远比不上更多的来自朱门绣户的珠光宝气之物。  
喜欢是一回事，在一起又是另一回事。  
小五从一开始就不对刘洲成存有幻想，不像小雪傻呆呆地等着那个军官。  
“你说，要是我们有钱了离开这里，你想去干什么？”  
小雪坐在床榻上双手环膝，侧偏着头想了想，“张爷”  
但是，小五有点不舍——刘洲成答应他的胭脂还没给他呢。  
也不知道刘洲成从哪里得到的钱，能买自己一夜，一夜笙歌过后，刘洲成许诺了一份胭脂。  
“我给你一盒胭脂做信物吧，就是那种上流太太们都用的百雀灵的胭脂”  
小五没有在意纯当情意至浓时的胡言乱语，笑话，他哪里来的闲钱买东西，不如先给自己换身衣裳——那都是前年的款式了。  
现在，小五想要刘洲成的胭脂了。  
9.  
刘洲成临时发迹在赌场，钟鸣鼎食与环堵之室就在一瞬的赌场。  
当然，刘洲成是没钱赌的，但是从人声嘈杂之中顺手牵羊的本事还是有的。  
上次与小五的床笫之好用光了刘洲成仅存的积蓄，反正他也是一人吃饱全家不愁，今朝有酒今朝醉及时行乐的主。  
刘洲成不知道霍少爷的事，一心想着什么时候偷够钱给小五买胭脂。  
幸运之神还是记得这个倒霉的年轻人的，这次偷的钱不多但没有被发现。  
见好就收，是刘洲成浪迹江湖的信条。  
等出了赌场门再拐个弯，刘洲成看见四个大头兵押着一排畏畏缩缩的贫门壮丁。  
穿着灰蓝色士兵服的大头兵，挎有装满了弹药的子弹带，一脚就踢开了闭合的上过黑漆的木门。  
凭着月光，刘洲成隐隐约约看到大头兵立领上的红牌有三个三角。  
很快就从那扇掉了漆的变成黄不黄黑不黑的大门里传来阵阵哀嚎，引得周围人家圈养的狗一起争相斗艳。  
终于，有人被两个小兵拖出来，刘洲成看见那个人满脸血色说是一头扎进了赤布染缸也不为过。  
那个人还哀嚎着，脸上分不清是眼泪还是口水和着血液流下来，“老总，爷，求您可怜可怜，我老娘瘫在床上需要人看着呢”  
上等兵嫌他聒噪，又一枪托打过去，骂骂咧咧的脏话随即而出。  
一切又重新安静下来，在黑暗无人的夜，连月光都显得多余。  
毫无疑问，刘洲成也被抓住了，在损失了一袋碎银后也没能改变这个事实。  
“招兵，跟我走”  
“军爷”刘洲成弯下腰一副恭顺谄媚的卑微姿态，将怀里的钱袋塞进上等兵的手里，“我婆娘还等我给他买胭脂回去呢，您看”  
上等兵受了银子，一巴掌糊在刘洲成头顶，“费什么话，带走！”  
刘洲成路过刚刚那个男人，红的白的液体已经沾染上了黑黢黢的泥灰分不出都是些什么东西了，估计不宵一天，这摊软趴趴的烂肉也会被路上的野狗一抢而空。  
可是，这有何刘洲成有什么关系呢，和千千万万的征夫有什么关系。  
一行人大概十五六个被轰上车，一辆同样重兵看守的军用卡车，车里早就坐着一二十人了。  
刘洲成走在最后，盘算着或许等开车的时候可以跳车逃跑，毕竟打仗是会死人的。  
有跳车想法的不止他一个，尤其在偷听到两个士兵的闲谈得知这批征兵去往川西后——川黔内战如此激烈明显去送死的买卖。  
刘洲成对面的男人一直在抖，如丧考妣般绝望地拉扯自己的头发，“我不想死”  
或许是男人的哭喊声太大了，引得全车人瞩目，同在车厢坐的一个二等兵上去就两个耳光。  
车厢又陷入沉默，只能听的轮胎与崎岖不平的地面摩擦的声音。  
时间长了，难免不陷入疲倦，车速也因为上坡的原因减慢，很多人东倒西歪睡了过去。  
就在这时，先前那个男人从护栏跳了下去，“咚——”重落在地上，滚了几圈，尘土飞扬。  
士兵们很快发现异样，紧急刹车，突如其来的惯性让大部分人惊醒，车厢一片躁动。  
跳车的男人姿势不对，明显将自己摔伤了，跑得很慢，几乎是瞬间被持枪的士兵围住。  
“砰——砰——”树林的乌鸦因为惊扰飞旋至上空，发出嘎嘎的叫声。  
血流如注的马蜂窝起了足够的警示，车队很快又出发了。  
刘洲成揉着刚刚磕到铁护栏的肋骨，注视抱着步枪现在将位置更改到护栏中间的一个面无表情的上等兵——他刚刚一个箭步蹿到车厢口，在车上连开四枪，而整个过程不到半分钟。  
或许，自己没有机会再去见小五了。  
10.  
张远是个军人，是上马杀敌的骁勇战士，战功说不上显赫但不是藉藉无名，虽然升职不一定依照战功。  
拿他们团的唐参谋说吧，标准的官二代和富二代，空降到保卫团的。  
当然有人不服气，后来不服气的人没到三招就被唐参谋摔在地上起不来，全团都对唐参谋敬畏几分，尤其再到后来得知唐参谋来自湖南的唐家。  
能在军阀混战的民国混得风生水起，一手遮天，靠的不仅是财力更多的是四通八达的人际关系，军、政、商何时是全然分离的呢。  
唐参谋这天收到了霍少爷生辰宴的邀请，张远作为警卫陪同出席，看到地点设在燕春院后，唯一一点嗤之以鼻也变成狗腿逢迎。  
到了场地，张远发现，虽然人数不多但个个都是名门望族的公子哥，离霍少爷最近的虽然是西装革履但从坐姿就能看出是个同行——专门从方山基地赶过来的周营长，好吧，其实是他后面也站了大概和自己一样的警卫士兵。  
大人物的谈话要勿听勿视勿说，虽然无聊但张远不能否认台上艺伶——就是小雪的那个好朋友好像叫小五的曲唱的是不错的，喜悦之情在看到了台子角落里弹琴伴奏的小雪达到顶峰。  
“这曲唱得不错”周营长削葱根般的手指有节奏地敲打着桌面。  
霍少爷颇带调侃地问“阿文有兴趣？”  
11.  
战争不会因为纸醉金迷的灯红酒绿生活而停止它肆虐的脚步。  
张远在小雪的闺床上翻云覆雨，双手游曳至小雪光滑的脊柱侧在脊沟徘徊，然而张远心绪不宁手下没个轻重，不多时，青紫印迹就覆盖了整个后背。  
没有刻意去找敏感带，张远毛躁的行为着实让小雪吃了不少苦头。  
“唔——嘶，爷……轻点……嘶——”  
粗壮的肉棒全力开合地捅进狭小的洞口，小雪觉得内里火辣辣的，充实饱满感难以忽视，也不知道是精水填满的还是肠壁本身就因为过力摩擦肿胀着。  
就在小雪努力从疼痛中寻找快感时，传来砰砰敲门声“营座，军统局急电，请您立刻返回驻地”  
艹，小雪听见张远骂了一声，但也仅限于这一声，因为很快张远就穿戴整齐了，哦，要忽视张远胯下有龙。  
“爷……”小雪想帮他解决到最后，但又羞于开口。  
张远系上腰带，抬手整理帽子，走到门口时回来看了一眼，“上海不安全了，你最好离开”，大步流星离去，墨绿的风衣翻起滚滚浪花。  
小雪想说，小五要被买走了，你能不能把我也带走看在我只接过你的份上。  
但是好像也不能这样贪心，明明是张远不嫌弃自己的青涩和愚钝，怎么能反过来要求他呢。  
他不知道，其实张远想说，好好在上海等我，等我回来生官加爵，赎你回家。  
12.  
刘洲成倒是有几分幸运，原本去往川西的，但因为扩建军列，留在了庐山训练。  
庐山虽然距上海还有段距离，但毕竟还是有机会回去的，刘洲成没忘记小五的胭脂，军饷就发过一次完全不够，碎手的习惯又来了。  
刘洲成这次目标没找准，虽然屋里一个人也没有，白花花的银元就躺在桌子上，四块大洋不会被察觉的，但他不知道这是整队的难得下来的补给。  
事情暴露的很彻底，军棍实打实地落在腿上，刘洲成一开始还能觉得痛到后来一点感觉也没了。  
在医疗队包扎的时候，连长说，要不是军队紧缺人手，刘洲成早就被教导员一枪毙了。  
事情一捅出去，不管新兵老兵都唾弃刘洲成，见他恨不得大卸八块，可是，一天天也不见军饷发下来，兵蛋子们又说，还不如刘洲成偷了去，多少能给大家分一点，刘洲成又受待见了。  
当然，刘洲成不是最倒霉的，还有更倒霉的在后面。  
小五终是没了刘洲成音讯，也就放下了，反正自己也是不缺胭脂的。  
但是霍家，他也是不想去的。  
就这样，小雪在燕春院只剩下自己了。  
13.  
保安团的成员一夜之间悄悄换了，驻扎在苏州的88师换防上海，交接时，张远又见到了周营长。  
张远随着郭团长在城郊待命，唐参谋调回原来的军统局了，据说当时是因为放走了一个怀孕的共产党才被下放的。  
开始，战势还是很顺利的，87、88毕竟是王牌德械师，战斗力自然翘楚，张远甚至想着等自己跟着87师立了功有了钱就把小雪赎回去，管他是不是马雪阳，张远都认了。  
但是，战争看的是结果，从来不是什么过程。  
战机还是被层层高官耽误了，日军增援部队源源不断进驻上海的土地，国军哪里经得过这么大阵势，装备、技术差的岂是一星半点。  
刘洲成眼睁睁地看着身旁的战友半个身子都炸没了，血淋淋地躺在地上，脸上全是血污和硝烟留下的黑色的印迹，只有露出的牙齿是白的。  
临死，不知名的小战士还抱着自己的步枪，刘洲成看着他突出的眼球真的害怕了，消散不去的血腥让他感到恶心，持续的炮火声让他耳鸣头痛，更别提那些刺刀划过的淌血伤痕，就是当初那条断腿都在隐隐作痛。  
刘洲成还天真地以为小五在等他，等着他的胭脂。  
刘洲成偷偷跑了，很久之前就想做的事。  
他不知道——后来连长将他的头割下，在剩下不到半个连的还能喘气的士兵面前说“这就是逃兵的下场”——毕竟一发子弹穿过胸膛绽开一朵血红的玫瑰，除了当时的疼痛他什么也不知道了。

撤——  
张远没来得及再看小雪一眼就被命令11月12日前抵达南京，当然他很庆幸自己将表还给了他。  
14.  
上海不安定，小雪是知道的，他跟着一群穿着制服的学生——就是他在房间的小窗里常常见到的那种，男学生是纯黑的中山装，女学生是蓝上衣黑裙子，都在左胸有一个三角形的校徽——来到南京。  
本来他是不会混在学生当中的，大概是负责护送的士兵见他长得稚嫩当做了学生。  
其实，他们本身年纪一样大的。  
好在学生们单纯，不知道他肮脏的身份，出自未经世事的天真善良，女学生轻而易举地就被他姣好的面孔俘获。  
有个短发姑娘姓田，人也跟名字一样，一路上多有照顾小雪。  
田姑娘还有个好朋友，梳着长长的麻花辫，眼睛大大的，两个人一直在一起走。  
田姑娘会唱昆曲，性格也落落大方，小雪挺喜欢她的——除了小五，这还是他能记得的第一个把他当朋友的人。  
15.  
在苏州，日本兵就追了上来，这是小雪第一次看见子弹打入人体是什么样的。  
田姑娘额头有一个大大的血洞，她倒在地上，身下的血将土地都浸湿了。  
那么小小的一个姑娘怎么会有这么多血呢？  
张远牺牲在南京城外。  
前一天他和同一个战壕的一个排长还在谈战争结束了去干什么。  
排长喜欢上卫生所的一个姑娘，张远在一旁边吸烟边给这个不过20岁的年轻人出谋划策。  
然后，那个姑娘永远也等不到心上人的告白了，同样，张远也再没有机会去为属下当红娘了。  
南京也不安全了。  
小雪这次没有走，他把所有的积蓄都给了认识的那个梳着粗粗麻花辫的眼睛大大的女学生。  
他在基本空无一人的街道上看到一个穿着国军军装的少校，他想问问那个人知不知道张远的消息，转头就看到了日本兵。

1937年12月13日，南京沦陷


End file.
